rydlopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Flanďák
Flanďák je termín, který Laco Repáň užívá pro různé osoby, nejčastěji duchovní správce farnosti, pod kterou spadaly obce Varín a Mojš v době jeho práce na hřbitově. V obecné rovině pak pro jakékoliv další, nejčastěji katolické, duchovní. Další používaná označení jsou například modlojebák, papeženec, smrdoflanďák, kurvošák vatikánský a pod. Ze samotných Repáňových textů je velmi těžké, až nemožné, rozlišit od sebe jednotlivé flanďáky z Varínska, nicméně víme, že se jednalo o více osob. V jednom případě (Šlah #547) je termínu flanďák použito také pro označení předsedy národního výboru. Flanďák z Mojša * aj mozes do kaplnky pozret sak dozaista si aj novy flandak pocul o me ako o riadnom bijcovi ako bol jeho predchodca flandacky fararsky smrad zbity sak som ho riadne zrazel flandackeho sviniara.dostal direkt aj hak a padol aj reval aj z huby krv sa mu valela vravim mu a mas to ty pandrava osrata neser ma sviniar kurevsky aj som mu flasu vodky napokon do riti vrazel taku silu ze mu rit roztrhlo a riadne reval a krutel sa.napokon ma vzdy velkym oblukom v dedine obchadzal. (Žalm #741) * sak mi teraz sedem ludi pisalo ako to bolo s tym flandakom dalej.no nebolo nic len som ho stretol za tyzden u vaha mal som nabrusenu valasku ako britvu u sebe a vravim mu davaj prachy ty svaty chuj lebo ti do chrbta zaseknem.aj mi dal tristo korun a ihned som isiel do krcmy a poldecaky borovicky lietaly do huby ako sovietske katuse kurva. (Žalm #744) * trocha ma ohovaral vravel po dedine ze som diablov brat no ked som sa toto v krcme dozvedel isiel som do kostola a ukazal som mu prstom po krke ze ho podrezem.uz ma napokon neohovaral. (Žalm #745) * sak hej pravdu mas jerklover tento farar bol riadny picus kludne by som ho aj valaskou sekol do ksichta.sak v tej dedine v mojsi boli riadny debili nie len tento kostolny pindusak. (Žalm #748) * prisiel farar na cintorin to bolo druhy den aj pride a vravi pan repan toto nie je mozne vy tu chodite po hroboch na velku.vravim mu co to taras flandak.aj to hovno bolo rozgniavene na hrobe ako som ho von lopatu vyhodel. (Žalm #3272) * vravim mu flandakovi neser ma ty smrad zoberiem krompac aj ti do chrbta zatnem riadnu sovietsku ocel ty vatikansky otrok.som mal pekny krompac zo sovietskeho zvezu.aj utekal prec.sak ma stale ohovaral vsade tento fararsky sviniar vravel ze mu stale smrtou vyhrozujem aj ze som lucifera syn.aj si na mna stazoval.sak mu tajomnik narodneho vybora povedal ze takychto darmozrutov uz v sovietskom zveze setkych obeseli nech si da aj on pozor na slucku robotnickej triedy.aj nanho reval ty flandacky darmozrut aj ho z kancelarie vypral. (Žalm #3273) * akesi stare psisko islo cez cestu pred luckou len som pocul ako karosa do teho buchla a psiska nebolo.revem na bulejcika daj tam turbo per ho kurva ideme riadne.kurva zme do lucky dosli aj naraz tibor na brzdiska dupol kolesa sa nekruteli no autobus stale isiel dymelo sa z teho riadne.ten sviniar farar si stazoval na narodnom vybore vraj sofer isiel opity aj mu tajomnik povedal hadam nechces ty flandak tuto osocovat socialistickeho sofera.?sak si porozmyslaj co tu budes kde tarat do pice.farar porozmyslal aj radsiej hubu drzal. (Žalm #3437) * sak aj farar bol udavac na mna donasal akemusi vysiemu flandakovi ze som korhel aj diablov syn z pekla vyvrhnuty.aj povedal raz jednej tete vraj som ten repan lucifera brat.aj som isiel druhy den ked mi tato teta povedala co vravel aj dal som mu v kostole facku ze padol na zem. (Žalm #3551) * aj som mu povedal ked cosi take zasa povie ze hrob prenho vykopem aj zmizi zo zeme.vravim tajomnik vravel ze v sovietskom zveze sa takyto darmozruti mozu do jam hadzat daj si kurva pokoj kurva jebem ti tvoju mamicku na hrobe tvojho oca konarom do riti ty papezenec daj si pozor ty vatikansky potkan.aj sa velmi bal lebo videl ze mam dyku. (Žalm #3552) * velmi sa bal aj mi dva litre cerveneho vina dal.aj ma prosel aby som v kostele nesral.vravim mu sak to bolo len raz lebo na mna rychlo prislo strasne sranie a nedobehol som von na cintorin. (Žalm #3553) * sak som tiez raz flandaka zbuchal aj som mu flasu vodky do riti pichol.aj druheho ked mal na mna kecy na cintorine som zopar udermi zbuchal sa zlomel aj do napoly vykopaneho hroba padol do hliny som lopatu schmatol aj som nanho hadzal hlinu reval som ta zahadzem nebudes musiet za hrob platit urobim zadarmo.reval od stracha.nakoniec tam prisla pala mila mater aj revala tiez ked videla ako flandaka zahadzujem hlinu.som sa na to vysral a isiel som do krcmy. (Žalm #5004) * aj som casopis doniesol fararovi aj mu vravim tuna mas flandak svine co seru.krical na mna cosi aj isiel sa na mna do skoly stazovat zavolali ma do riaditelne aj vytiahol z tasky a dal riaditelovi tento debil tento casopis vraj som mu ho dal ja aj vravi som bol nanho vulgarny.riaditel mlcal len pozeral aj vravi toto je naozaj strasne.aj ma vyhnal z riaditelny inac nic. (Žalm #6385) Flanďák jakožto předseda MNV * tam kde som byval je teraz ta hnusna velka fabrika kia a tie korejske odpady tam montuju a vravia tymto rebrinakom auta. aj nova prehrada je tam.sak aj ten flandak dostal riadne po hube som ho na rebra riadne udrel pastou a padol na zem a flasu od vodky som mu vrazel do riti.sak napokon si prdol flasu vyprdol a z pol kila riedkeho z riti pustel.sak ludia z dediny napokon chodeli a vraveli jezusmaria sveta ved ten mlady repan predsedu narodneho vybora v krcme dobil a do zadku mu drevo vrazel ze ho viezli do ziliny do nemocnice. (Žalm #547) Mexický flanďák * bol som na vylete v mexiko city a hned pride akysi osraty flandak.kurva ty vatikansky smrad z riti papeza by som ta obuchom ztrieskal ze by si klobasu z riti do teho tvojho flandackeho kostyma pustel ty dym z hovna. (Žalm #439) Pařížský flanďák * na hovno bolo ze v klube sa nefajcelo musel som ist von na ulicu pred ten dom.vyzeral ako panelak akysi.oproti bol kostol isiel naokolo mna akysi flandak bola polnoc aj som kokota vytiahol a ukazal mu a revem nanho sem ty ludrak flandacky budes moj otrok ty picus.nerozumel mi no zacal rychlo utekat prec ked videl ako si sucham v ruke kyj.(Žalm #1255) * klub bol otvoreny len do dvoch hodin v pol tretiej som pekne ozraty vysiel von a isiel som srat oproti ku kostolu serem tam na chodniku u plota a akysi flandak vysiel aj na mna cosi skrikol som p nem flasu od konaka hodel zlakol sa a usiel zpat aj uz neotravoval tento flandakosyr z pici. (Žalm #1256) * klub je dobry no je to tam ine trocha.aj male hajzly su tam.sak ked zme odchadzali som sa radsiej isiel vysrat von na chodnik kde ma ten osraty flandak obtazoval mal som gulu v taske a sedel som tam a sral inac by trojity kontra slah dostal tento modlojebak.idem teraz von pozret do centra aj vianocne punce musim vyzkusat. (Žalm #1275) Pražský flanďák malostranský (3–5 ks) * isiel som napokon z tej krcmy naokolo kostola teho neviem ako sa vola ten na malostranskom aj pozeram ze dovnutra chcu sesdesiat korun vstup.sa nehambia tyto katolicke papezenske svine prachy brat.aj tam isiel naokolo akysi flandak v tych hadroch navleceny mu vravim posluchni ty smrad z pici nehambis sa sedesiat korun vyberat od ludi ja by som ta zahlusel ty papezensky zkurveny otrok.aj sa ma bal aj utekal po chodnike prec tento sviniar osraty. (Žalm #1418) * lepsie by bolo teho flandaka chytit retaze nanho a do muciarne odvliect kde mu kokota prebit klincom a ritnu dieru mu palit ohnom.pekne by reval kurvosak vatikansky. (Žalm #1421) * smrdi tam vela flandakov na tem malostranskom som tri stretol dnes vravim ked isli naokolo mna smrdite papezom vy kurvy vatikanske.nevraveli nic tyto tri picusovia ponahlali sa prec mal som v ruke noz military spyderko a cvakal som s tym zrejme si mysleli aby som ich nedopichal. (Žalm #1483) * dnes som bol na obede v peknej restauracii zasa v mojom mieste naokolo malostranskeho namestia aj som stretol jedneho flandaka taky mlady bol ked som cakal po obede na otroka ked pre mna pride s mercedesom aj ten flandak mi vravi ze ci som veriaci.vravim mu sak hej v pekne ritne diery verim.a co kurva chces moje zlate retaze ci hodiny pre papeza ukradnut.?aj sa ho pytam ty papezensky pindusak jebes rad chalany do riti ci si uz aj papeza ztrtkal riadne do diery.?aj sa na mna cudne pozeral vravim mu bez prec ty smrad lebo mam riadne naostreny noz.aj sa rychlo ponahlal prec. (Žalm #1637) Pražský flanďák hradčanský * som bol dnes na peknom obede v restauracii na prazskom hrade.moj otrok ma doviezol mercedesom ku hlavnej brane a isiel som pozret hrad.ihned som stretol jedneho flandaka zizal na mna zrejme sa mu picusovi lubeli moje zlate retaze.vravim mu co zizas ty vatikansky kundos flandacky aj by som ta mojim zlatym retazom najradsiej uskrtel nie ti ho dal ty svinsky darmozrut.flandak ihned rychlo isiel prec.dal som si pekny obed tri piva k temu aj dva poldecaky konaka. (Žalm #1537) Žilinský flanďák antimasturbatorní * trebars ked mi bolo devetnast rokov som v krcme na zeleznicnej stanici poldecaky pral aj som sa pekne ozral.chodim ozraty po ziline a naraz mi kokot ztvrdol vravim kurva musim sa kdesi odbavit.isiel som naokolo kostola pozeram dovnutra a bol prazdny.isiel som dovnutra a robel som sa na kokotu aj ako som bol ozraty aj som pritem reval.naraz ktosi krici vedla mna jezusmaria co tu robite zandary na vas zavolam.bol to farar co ma pocul ako revem.vravim mu drz hubu sviniar a dal som mu pastou riadne do brucha na kolena padol aj chrcal ja som si gate natiahol a usiel som.isiel som na autobus a ked ma doviezol do mojsovej lucky som sa dorobel v cakarni na autobus a lavicu som tam riadne ostriekal.aj som sa v cakarni vysral lebo ako som setko vystriekal chcelo sa mi srat. (Žalm #758) Žilinský flanďák antiflatulentní * raz sa mi v ziline chcelo srat nebolo kde vyhadzat aj som isiel pomaly do chodby doma vedla kostola kde flandaci byvali aj tam som sral.no pocul ma akysi flandak ako prdim sa velmi rozliehalo ako som plyn s riedkym striekal z diery aj bezal ku mne aj mi nadaval do sviniarov aj take.udrel som ho aj prestal. (Žalm #4224) Newyorský flanďák žebravý * stretol som akehosi flandaka na ulici mal taku kasu aj si zrejme peniaze pytal aj mi kasu nastavel.som mu tam hodel pol horiacej cigaretky aj mu vravim tuto mas darcek daj si do huby aj pofajci ty smrdoflandak. (Žalm #5000) * len mi bolo luto ze ho nemozem na mieste nozom pichnut do bachora clovek by z teho mal akesi problemy s wermachtakmi aj ked takyto odpad zmarni.aj by bolo pekne ho upalit aj ho horiaceho do kafilerneho mlyna hodit pakisko zatiahnut na plny slah aj by murobec robotu urobel za dve sekundy.aj tu plechovu kasu by pomlel. (Žalm #5001) * by som urobel taku akciu vianocne mletie flandakov muromca do vatikana odviezt aj na tem namesti urobit plechovu halu spustit muromca aj hadzat do teho. (Žalm #5002) Newyorský flanďák předkostelní * vcera fajcime na ulici pred takym kostolom aj biznisak s nami tiez fajcel a pride akysi flandak z teho kostola vraj co tam fajcime.vravim biznisakovi preloz mu nieco mu poviem.povedal som mu ja som duchovny clovek.aj kyval hlavu ako ze sa mu to paci.vravim ja duchy pustam.aj som sa riadne usral.vyzeral vystraseno.vravim a teraz bez do pici tvojej materi ty vatikansky stary kundak inac ta zabijem nozom.isiel rychlo prec.aj zme v kludu dofajceli. (Žalm #6121) Category:Osoby Category:Varín Category:Mojš